blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Chie Satonaka
Chie Satonaka (Spunky Dragon With Deadly Legs or The Carnivore who's Discarded Womenhood) is one of the main characters in Persona 4, the 4th main installment in the Persona series and one of the playable characters in it's fighting game sequels, Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. She returns as a playable character in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Bio The third founding member of the Investigation Team, and its first female one to boot. A tough-talking tomboy from Inaba with a penchant for steaks and martial arts, Chie joined upon learning that her best friend Yukiko Amagi appeared on the Midnight Channel and subsequently vanished. Fearing the worst, she ventured into the TV world with Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura to find her, but encountered her Shadow in the rescue attempt. It claimed that she wanted to stay dominant over Yukiko, who she had perceived as being better than her in every way. Yet it is Yukiko herself who is not as better as Chie by the contrast of their lifestyle, due to former’s frustration life as a future heir of her family inn. Upon confronting it with the help of Yu and Yosuke, she awakened to her Persona Tomoe, and joined the team to bring the culprit behind the Midnight Channel murders to justice. Sometimes after the recruitment of Kanji Tatsumi after helping him handling his flamboyant Shadow, who is now becoming his new Persona Take-Mikazuchi, Chie and Yukiko cooked a poisonous curry known as Mystery Food X during a school camping. After the surrender of the culprit Tohru Adachi, and the defeat of Persona universe's Izanami, Chie plans to fulfil her dream as a police officer. Few months later, Chie and her friends end up being the subjects to a Midnight Channel fighting tournament known as P-1 Grand Prix hosted by "General Teddie", and realize that a few of their friends have disappeared are dragged into this bloodbath tournament for the culprit's deadly entertainments. Once entering the tournament, Chie searches for her missing friends and meets fellow martial artist and future police superior Akihiko Sanada, whom she later calls her master. Trivia * In the special GameStop demo for BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, despite saying the 20 launch characters would be included, Chie and Makoto Nanaya were removed for unknown reasons, giving us 18 characters in the demo. Unlike Makoto, who might have been removed due to presumably the character's reveiling outfit, Chie's reason for being removed from the demo is strangely unknown. * Although Chie is referred as "The Spunky Dragon With Deadly Legs", her P1 Grand Prix announcement title from Persona 4 Arena is "The Carnivore who's Discarded Womenhood". This makes Chie the only character to have two different titles. * Chie has color palettes of the following characters: Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3), Makoto Nanaya, Yukari Takeba (Persona 3), Mika Returna (Under Night In-Birth), Blake Belladonna, and Makoto Niijima (Persona 5) ** Tomoe has color palettes of the following characters: Fuuka Yamagishi, Makoto Nanaya, Io (Persona 3), Orie Ballardiae, Yang Xiao Long, and Johanna (Persona 5). * Chie's titles '''Spunky Dragon With Deadly Legs '''Translated literally as "the dragon with leg martial skills who surpasses all males" or '''The Carnivore who's Discarded '''a reference to her undying consumption of meats and being a fan of martial arts. It's also because she doesn't have any female traits at all. See Also *Chie Satonaka at Megami Tensei Wiki *Tomoe at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters